Not Ready To Die
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: Not really sure how to explain, just read, pretty please!
1. Not Ready To Die

Lisa stared at herself in the mirror; she had just gotten out of the shower and the towel that was wrapped around her body had slipped down just slightly so she could see the ugly scar that marked her chest. Slowly, her eyes made their way up to look at her eyes in the mirror. A slow tear rolled down her cheek, _I'm nothing more then damaged goods, who could want me now? _Sobs conquered her body and she fell to the ground, her knees smacking against the tile of the bathroom floor. _What did I do? What did I ever do? _Five more minutes passed before she found the strength to pick climb to her feet. A few more sobs escaped her as she continued to get dressed and ready for her dinner date with her father. All the While thinking of her small **imperfections.**

_

* * *

_

Lisa made her way from the diner and towards her car, darkness had fallen only moment ago and she smiled at the sky. This was her favorite time of the night; she hummed a sickly sad tune as she climbed into her car.

"Why hello there, Leese," she felt the sting of metal against her temple and she froze.

" Jackson."

"Very good, Lisa," he chuckled, "And on the first guess to, I didn't think I had left the much of an impression. We only sat next to each other for what, two? Three hours?" She did not respond, "Don't feel like talking? Well, that's okay, because I don't need you to make any more calls for now, right now, all I need you to do, is drive."

"Why?" her voice was small and her lips trembled as she spoke.

"I'm not going to tell you." He replied smugly, "You just start driving; I don't really care where, just so long as it's not your dad's house."

Lisa let out a shaky breath as she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "Good girl." He whispered in her ear; he dragged the gun along her skin until it rested on her hip.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked glancing at him in the rear view mirror.

He shook his head, "I don't like being stabbed in the neck with a pen, Lisa, and tonight, you're going to find out what happens to my things when they fight back."

She felt a hand petting her hair and she jumped. He let out another laugh and leaned back in his seat. A half an hour later, they pulled up to the beach; Jackson was the first to climb out. He kept the gun trained on her as he came around and opened her car door; he motioned with the weapon in his hand for her to get out, but she simply looked at him. "Fine, Leese," Jackson reached into the coat of his suit to produce a large knife. Raising it high above his head, he quickly brought it down, slicing through both her seat belt and stabbing Lisa in the upper leg.

When she opened her mouth to scream, he slapped a hand over her mouth. "Now, you won't die from that wound, but it will sure hurt like hell if you don't get some pain killers, I am willing to give you some, if you step out of the car." Lisa looked at him wide eyed, "Do we have a deal, Lisa?" No response, "**Lisa?" **she nodded. "Peachy," he patted her cheek and stepped away so she could climb out of the car.

Lisa looked at the ground as she tried to climb from the car, but then she stopped, Swallowing hard she looked up at him. "I don't think I can I can walk on it, Jackson."

"Well, then **limp **on it, Lisa," he leaned forward as fire flashed through his eyes.

A tear fell from her eyes as she stepped out, wincing in pain. Jackson slammed the door closed before tossing a small white bottle towards her. She swallowed the pain killers gratefully and leaned against the car.

"Well, Leese, by the way you've been acting, I can tell you think I'm going to kill you, so why would you pick here to die?" he asked.

She glanced out at the water, "This is where it happened," she looked up at him, "It seemed fitting." Jackson smirked,

"And why is that?"

"I died here once already."

He laughed at her, "Walk." He motioned towards the sandy beaches.

"No," her eyes became narrow slits as she glared at him.

Jackson nodded slowly and looked away as if he was giving up on this fight, but then he quickly brought his hand up and slapped her across her right cheek. It startled her more the it hurt, and he knew this, so he used the same hand and back handed her hitting her left cheek. Tears exploded in her line of site and she fell to the ground from the force of the blow. Leaning down, he grabbed her by her hair and began dragging towards the sandy beach; she screamed and thrashed around trying to escape the pain.

"Shut up, Lisa," he lifted her body a little more and shoved her behind a bunch of bushes. "You make so much noise and I'll be forced to slit your pretty little throat,"

"Stop, please," she begged as she tried to make it to her feet.

"You should have thought of the outcome when you decided to stab me with that fucking pen," he grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to her knees.

"Stop!" she shouted as she tried to get to her feet; he held her in place though until she was left exhausted from the struggle.

"Breath, Lisa, just breath," he reached for his zipper and Lisa jerked. "Shh, don't freak out, you're merely redeeming yourself," she shook her head.

"Please,"

"Shh, Leese, this won't be so bad," he said before he forced her mouth open and pulled her close to him.

* * *

Jackson watched as Lisa fell back into the sand when he decided she was done with her part. "See, that wasn't so bad, I really enjoyed myself," he grinned as he zipped his pants back up and knelt beside her. "It's to bad, really, that the company didn't let me recruit you." 

"I would have never worked with you," she spat.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa," he laughed, "What ever gave you the idea I would have held you in a high enough status as to work with me?" She looked up at him confused. "You would have merely been a stress reliever," he said running his hand along the length of her leg.

"Get your, freaking hands off of me!" She shouted jerking away from his touch.

"You know, Leese, I said you were redeeming yourself, and I was telling the truth," he said. Lisa heard the sound of a bullet falling into place and she jumped, "I am going to shoot you in the Leg, and then I'm going to walk away. If you choose to lay there and bleed to death, that's your own stupidity, but you are completely free to crawl up to your car, and call for help." Jackson raised the gun to level with her leg,

"ONE," Lisa squeezed her eyes closed,

"TWO." Jackson snickered as a tear rolled down her cheek,

"THREE."

* * *

**You've got a lot of nerve and I've got a lot of fingers to point  
While you were busy building knowledge I was already right  
I know a voice like yours is not a weapon at all  
And even mine is not a chisel for a thickened skull  
So you can chant your anthems to the deaf  
And we can sit here and cry until there's nothing left  
Or we can take our voices with our hands  
Make like knives and make demands  
We'll take our voices - with our hands  
Make like knives - we'll make demands**

**I'm burning bridges for the last time**

**I'm breaking habits for the first time**

**I saw my future today, it said I'm going away  
But I still haven't sung the last line  
On my way down..  
I'm not ready to lay, not ready to fade  
I'm not ready to die-_'Not Ready To Die' By Demon Hunter._  
**


	2. AN

**Dear Readers-**

**As most of you know, I am pausing all of my RED EYE fanfics for the summer. My family will be moving this summer and I'm going to have people down all the time, so it will just be easier for me to put them on hold and then start them again after summer.  
Also by then, I hope to be on my way to publishing 'Pet.'**

**Also, I have some people ask me about the name a sign off as, Nina Rippner. Yes, I sign off with my reall name, on my Youtube and LiveJournal, I kinda play like I'm Jackson's daughter just for kicks.**

**-Nina Rippner-**


End file.
